


The Things You Don’t Know

by PearlsBreakToo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, movie! Toziers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsBreakToo/pseuds/PearlsBreakToo
Summary: Eddie didn’t seem to know about the things that Richie and Connor did, Richie didn’t seem to know that Eddie liked the idiot back. The rest of the losers didn’t seem to know about Richie and Connor because he was good at sneaking around, they didn’t seem to know about Eddie because he was weird around everyone all the time, it's how Eddie was. What the losers did seem to know was that Richie was hopelessly in love with Eddie and that Eddie didn’t like him back.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers & Richie Tozier, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Things You Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have written. I'm new to this and would love feedback! Thanks for any support.

It started like any other normal day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck! Again Richie, really?”, Connor yells as if he were about to beat the shit out of Richie. Connor and Richie like to make out a lot. At the barrens, the kissing bridge, Richie’s room, the woods, the bathroom at school (in the stall), and behind the arcade. Currently, they’re behind the arcade, a lovely place really. Full of dead rats, overgrown weeds, an old beat-up shed, shit, and a dumpster filled with dead hopes and dreams and trash. A perfect make out hideaway. But don’t get me wrong Richie doesn’t like Connor like that, and Connor isn’t a fag.

“You said his name again, Richie. What am I supposed to do, ignore the fact that you’re head over heels in love with Eddie?”, This is the second time Richie has moaned Eddie's name while kissing. Connor had gotten angry both times, he doesn’t know why. If you ask Richie he will tell you that he swears Connors’s eyes turned green of jealousy.

“I don’t love Eddie. I don’t even like him, not a little, not at all.”, Richie takes a deep breath knowing the words coming out of his mouth were, ironically straight-up lies. He takes in the taste of whatever brand of cigarettes he and Connor shared this time. Then he pushes up his glasses and continues, “We’re partners for a project, and looking at the dumpster it reminded me of him yelling at me for not doing research.” Richie looked at Connor smirking in the snarkiest way.

Connor wondered what his project was about, “Wh-“

“It’s about parenting.” Richie’s face went flat. “We’ll see ya later Con man,” he began to walk through the back door and into the arcade.

“Bye”, Connor let out awkwardly and started in the other direction.

Richie left knowing he was going to go home and not do his research again. Just so Eddie could yell at him again, and Richie could tell him he was cute when he was angry, and Eddie would get flustered again. It was their dynamic. Richie liked it when Eddie got pink and shy. Even if after he always felt as if he needed to throw up, in a weird way though, but nonetheless, he enjoyed it.

His plans of going home were ruined when he saw the losers at the Street Fighter game looking at top scores. This moment was crucial because of two very important things. The first being that Richie had previously told the Losers that he was grounded and couldn’t leave the house, in order to blow them off to make out with Connor. The second being that in the middle of the huddle stood three people, Stan, Bill, and Eddie. What makes this important was that Bill was the first to see Richie and when he went to raise his hand to wave another was attached to it. Stan quickly let go in case anyone had seen the joined pair. Bill gave Richie a look of sorrow. Once the moment had stopped all the losers seemed to stop chatting soon after and looked at Richie.

“Richie, you’re not the top score anymore.”, Eddie let him down slowly. They all seemed to ignore the fact that Richie had them all that he was grounded, maybe because they knew it wouldn't last long anyway. But as for the game, Richie was crushed. 

It’s just a game.

He took so long to get that top score. 

It distracted me from you.

But he played it cool not to let Eddie know how hurt he was, “I always have this summer to beat it and be number one again.”

~~~~

About 6 days ago not only did Richie miss the parenting project presentation with Eddie but he also cut things off with Connor. Connor was pissed, told Henry that there was a faggot living in Derry that goes by the name of Richie Tozier. Next thing Richie knew he was sitting on his bathroom counter and Eddie was removing his glasses. Richie had a pounding headache, a split lip, a black eye, and cuts and blood all over the rest of his body. Henry and his gang would definitely go for Eddie next, he knows all about Connor and what he does when he’s angry.

Richie would be staying close to Eddie for a while.

Why him?

“What happened, Rich? It was Henry again, wasn’t it? They’re gonna get caught one day. And be locked right up!”, Eddie knew it was never gonna happen but he wanted to be optimistic about it. Eddie started to wipe off all the blood from Richie's body. Eddie pressed the alcohol pad to Richie’s cheek, he winced in pain but he liked the way Eddie gently held onto his face.

“Doesn’t really matter if the lights are artificial, huh.”, Richie smiled looking at Eddie's freckles.

Richie says this as if he just discovered this, truthfully he's known awhile.

“What are you talking about Rich? I swear sometimes you make no fucking sense.”, Eddie looked at him annoyed even though he was far from it.

“Your freckles,”, Richie paused to smile and examine each small spot again, “They glow even if it isn’t sunlight. I think it’s because you are your own walking ray of sunshine, Eds.”

Alert! Alert! Alert! Definitely flustered!

“Beep beep Richie!”, Eddie was so red, he could have easily been mistaken for a cherry tomato.

~~~~

“Boom! Last one Richie.”, Eddie placed the last band-aid on Richie’s leg.

“Do you plan on staying over?”, Richie only wanted to stay with Eddie.

“No, did you forget about the party at Bev’s tomorrow? My mom would never let me have two consecutive sleepovers! She still thinks I am going to Bill’s house too.”, Eddie looks at Richie who seems upset yet happy at the same time. He wonders how he can feel so conflicted between so many emotions all the time.

“Oh yea, sorry I forgot about your dumb bitch of a mom.”, Richie let out a small laugh.

“Speaking of dumb bitches, are you feeling better now?”, Eddie already knew the answer but he also only wanted to stay with Richie, even if it was just a moment longer.

“I started feeling better the moment we started talking about Mrs. K!” Richie perks up and pretends like there isn't an ounce of pain in his body then busts out a large chuckle that fills the room.

“Good night Rich!”, Eddie storms out as if he is annoyed.

Party, huh. Party=party games and I hate party games.

~~~~

They were at Bev’s home. After her father went to jail for abuse and rape from then Bev had gone into foster care. But right away she was adopted by some strange man who had bought her old home and told her she could live there by herself. Honestly, he really didn’t give a shit. The man just had more money then he knew what to do with, and instead of being a sugar daddy or a drug lord he wanted to actually do something good for a lot of people, and that’s what he did. For Bev and countless other kids.

Mike sat in front of the tv, he watched closely the birds that flew across the screen. Stan had put on some weird-ass channel that was holding a two-hour bird special and if anyone knew anything about that boy it was that he was Jewish and had a complete obsession with birds. Stan had also been watching the bird special before Bill said he was going to step outside to have a smoke real quick, then he joined him. To say one thing, Stan didn’t smoke, he had always made that clear when hanging with Bev, Richie, Bill, and Mike.

Bev was putting popcorn into the microwave when Eddie walked in. He looked at Richie who was sitting on the counter talking to Bev about some girl that he saw in the arcade earlier in the day. Eddie was so focused on the new bruise that Richie had on his neck that when the popcorn began to pop he let out a small yelp, attracting the attention of the remaining losers in the house. Richie and Bev began to laugh while Mike gave Bev and Richie a look that told them to not be so mean to the kid. 

Ben was the only one who said anything, “ It’s just the popcorn Eddie, nothing to be scared of so there is no need to worry.” He gave the boy a small smile reassuring him it was fine.

Bill and Stan had been walking back inside when Bev said, “Let’s get this shit show on the road!” Richie laughed and she really had a way with words. 

The losers had laid their sleeping bags and blankets out on the floor like a game of dominoes, similar parts laying next to one another. 

“Truth or dare?”, Bev asked, clearly getting bored with the birds on the television. All the losers agreed he dreaded it but nonetheless agreed to play. They all sat up the following events happened like this:

Bev: Who is going to go first?

She looked around at the boys and Mike raised his hand.

Mike: I will, I guess.  
Bev: Ok  
Mike: Stan, truth or dare?

Stan was definitely nervous he looked at Bill and that seemed to calm his nerves.

Stan: Truth.  
Mike: What happened when you and Bill were outside?

Everyone didn’t really notice that they went outside together. Stan was shocked and he looked at Bill again, who nodded giving him the green light to say whatever he needed to.

Stan: We kissed a lot.  
Bev: Oh my god!

Stan looked down as if he was embarrassed, he was just in shock that he actually told the truth. The losers were also, surprisingly in shock. Well, Richie wasn’t because of the arcade but he still smiled and congratulated the guy. 

The losers had played for a while after, Richie was glad he didn’t have to answer any personal questions. The losers had all come to the consecutive decision to stop playing when someone asked Eddie the famous question truth or dare, the losers said his name a couple of times before coming to the realization that he had fallen asleep. Richie stared for just a little too long. They all decided that it was about time that they all started laying down. Richie had woken up with his arm around Eddie’s waist and his groin against Eddie’s ass. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Richie didn’t know how he had gotten into the position but he did know that he had to get out and fast before there were bigger issues. 

Oh God no.

Richie was completely red, he decided to be quick and sneaky. He would pull away and cover Eddie with the spare blanket next to him to replace his warmth. See the problem here is Richie had a growth spurt and turned into a tall, lanky, and definitely not sneaky boy. In conclusion, he tried to be quick and ended up falling and hitting Eddie in the face really hard, like a nose bleed kind of hard.

oh shit

“WHAT THE FUCK!”, Eddie woke everyone up with that. He was upset, imagine having a nice totally not sexual dream about your best friend who also happens to be the love of your life and have it be ruined to wake up with a bloody nose. You would be livid too. 

“Sorry Eds, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. I didn’t really intend to hit you at all. I was getting up to pee because I really needed to piss but we were really close and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Eddie had turned around and glared at Richie causing him to stop taking and feel immensely guilty.

The only time Richie had felt worse was when the losers had to console him after Eddie had a date with some bitch named Rebecca. That made him feel like absolute shit. He continued to apologize to Eddie all the way to the bathroom to help him clean up the mess of blood.

After they cleaned up, they all got settled down again and fell back to sleep.

~~~~

After school, Richie is walking Eddie home, he still feels bad about what happened over the weekend but Eddie just laughs and tells him it was fine. They kept touching, bumping into each other, brushing hands, and GOD THE STARING! They both noticed but neither of them said a word because they liked it.

Then from the deep depths of “I’m not gay but I am definitely in love with you.” Connor appears. Richie knows why he’s here because when Richie cut things off Connor got mad, really mad. He blamed Eddie for it and Richie didn’t say a thing because he knew it was true.

Eddie. Eddie. Get Eddie safe.

“Hey, well if it isn’t the town's manwhore and his little boyfriend.”, Connor knew Richie was going to try and pull something. So before Richie could get the upper hand he swung, hard. Socking Richie right in the jaw.

If only I had a butter sock right now. Or a bat.

Connor stepped closer to Richie, “Hey there Con, personal space aye? The only one allowed this close is good ol’ Mrs. K.”, Richie laughed out the comment and only made Connor angrier. 

Eddie had thought that this was not the time to be making jokes. Then Connor looked at Eddie and started toward him. Richie feared what would happen, “RUN!” 

Richie booked it toward the Kaspbraks home, Eddie following right after. And for being a small kid with asthma he could run. Richie had thought back to this one time Eddie told him about a dream he had where he was on the track team and the whole team was being chased by a clown for some Halloween fundraiser. Creepy but cool.

~~~~

Once they had reached Eddie’s house the lovely Sonia Kaspbrak was sitting on the porch. She nearly had a heart attack watching Eddie laughing, talking, and being a normal fucking kid with Richie Tozier. The walking STD according to the ‘Bad Boys Next Door in Derry’ mom group that meets up every Tuesday at the library. It's basically to tell you which kids to praise and which ones to fucking keep your own away from. 

“EDDIE BEAR! MY LOVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BOY?”, could she be any more dramatic? The answer was no, it was always no. This is literally the same woman who was manipulating her child into believing he had every illness to ever exist. Don’t lie we are waiting for the day this would become a gay Gypsy Rose type situation.

“He was just walking me, home mommy.”, the running had made Eddie forget that Richie was just punched and was most likely bleeding until… 

“BLOOD! OH MY, THE BLOOD! EDDIE BEAR STAY AWAY. HE’S DISEASED!”, Sonia Kaspbrak has never been nice or kind, that being said she grabbed Eddie and pulled him into the house like Harambe and the boy who fell into the enclosure.

The boys didn’t bother saying goodbye because it would only get them into more trouble.

As Eddie was dragged into his home he knew he would never hear the end of it from Harambe I mean his mother. From there, his mother told him he was no longer allowed to be friends with Richie or any of the other kids that he hung out with because they were also bad influences. He was grounded and told to go to his room, he obeyed.

~~~~

Richie entered his home with the full intent of sneaking out his window in a few hours to sneak in Eddies. Richie unlocked the door and walked in, upon entering he laughed as loud as he could. 

I fucked up.

His mother told him to shut up, without even looking at him to see the horrible condition his face was in. Even if she did she wouldn’t care she has never cared for anyone other than herself.

bitch i ain't never gonna love you bitch

Richie continued to his room and lied on his bed thinking about how if Eddie was with him he’d be cleaning his cuts and dealing with his bruises. He lies there, thinking.

~~~~

Richie climbed out of his window and headed to the Kaspbraks. He loved Eddie. The first love that he just wanted to be his last. Stay with him forever. Until the end of time or one is killed by a killer clown. Just kidding! Clowns? Don’t know her. 

He had reached the house and snuck around back to where Eddies’ room was. He began to climb the vine siding. Richie had reached the top and when he was there he knocked on Eddie’s window. Eddie let out a soft sigh to know exactly who it was. 

Eddie opened his window, “I am not supposed to be friends with you.”

“You’re also not supposed to let walking smoke shops into your room either. Let’s face it Eds you can’t get enough of this hot piece of ass.”, Richie laughed giving him a wink and a smile.

What the fuck Tozier

“Rich you are taller and skinnier than the pole people didn’t want to touch the grinch with. You have no ass.”, Eddie was deadly serious but he couldn’t help but laugh. He liked talking about Richie’s ass. “I have a question,”, he turned to face Richie who was now on his bed.

“Shoot it.”

“Why did Connor call me your boyfriend and you a manwhore, I thought you two were friends?”, Eddie genuinely wanted to know.

Richie was shocked,“ If you really want to know, he was jealous. We were kinda a thing before I broke it off.”

Richie spoke as if he were hot shit. Eddie thought that he was just shit. Best Friends were supposed to tell each other everything, why was this different. Eddie stood there, in shock, anger, guilt, and jealousy, “Get out. Get out of my house.”

“What? Fine. Okay.”, Richie left alright, but not through the window no. he wanted to make a scene. So there is Richie Tozier walking down the stairs saying goodbye to Mrs. Kaspbrak and slamming the door. 

What an asshole

“EDDIE BEAR!”, Sonia let out a cry. When Eddie had walked down the stairs to face his mother she was crying. She asked why in the world Richie Tozier was in their house. He is a sinner Sonia had told Eddie and liked both boys and girls. She asked again why Richard Tozier was in their home this time more urgent. 

Oh. Eddie was angry too. The shout out random things until something lands kind of angry.

“Because mom, I’m gay and completely in love with Richie Tozier and we just had SEX!”, the last part wasn’t true he knew that but why not add a cherry on top right? Eddie pushed past his mother to make his way to Richie’s because he knew he fucked up and had to apologize.

It landed. It definitely landed.

~~~~

Eddie kept his hands in his pockets and his head down while walking to the Toziers or at least he tried to until Connor came along and gave him a little nudge, Eddie fell to the ground. Before Connor could do anything else he asked why. 

“What do you mean why? You stole my boyfriend and don’t even have the nerve to love him back. I was just his little getaway, his distraction from the unrequited love.”, Connor was an emotional wreck. He really needed therapy.

Eddie began to stutter like Bill, “L- Lo- Love him back? U- Unrequited love?”

“You don’t even fucking know that he loves you.”, Connor let out a laugh of disbelief.

Tears began to form in Eddie’s eyes but none actually fell. He slowly turned around and took off running in the direction of the Toziers. It was quick, but it felt like hours until he stood at the base of the tree. It took him a second but he eventually got up. A gentle tap on the window was all it took to get Richie’s attention. Richie opened the window for Eddie to climb in. Then there he was facing Richie breathing hard, not only from the way he ran all the way to Richie but because he was nervous.

“I love you too,”, he stood in Richie’s room, his back was facing the window so it was slightly colder than the rest of his body, “don’t ever think I don’t.”

Then Richie leaned in, put his lips onto Eddie’s like the final pieces of a puzzle. They fit together perfectly too as they had always belonged there. 

He was his

Finally.

These were all the things we didn’t know, we didn’t see. But in the end, sometimes the things you don’t know can be good.


End file.
